Super Warrior Arc
The Super Warrior Arc is one of the sagas in Dragon Ball FighterZ. It is one of the sub-sagas alongside the Enemy Warrior Arc, both precursors to the main Android 21 Arc, which reveals most of the story. The arc also appears as a story event in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle entitled DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc. The story can progress with slight variation depending on whether the player chooses to embark on each of the rescue missions. Each of those segments is denoted in italics. Overview Wait a Minute! Are You Stronger Than Me?! Goku wakes up in Bulma's yard, and she expresses concern over Goku suddenly losing consciousness. Goku, however, does not remember who Bulma is/where he is (depending on the player's choice) or even who he is. When Bulma shows him a mirror, he is shocked to see his face, and stares at his body in amazement. Bulma begins to realize Goku is not himself anymore. Then, a person who appears to be Android 16 lands nearby. Bulma is shocked to see Android 16 alive, asking if he was resurrected by the Dragon Balls, demanding answers. Bulma reminds Android 16 how she repaired him after his first battle with Cell, and Android 16 replies she had fixed a different 16, shocking her. He then requests the player's spirit, linked to Goku's body, to come with him, saying there is much to be done. Android 16 threatens force if he is resisted. Bulma cannot understand what is happening and tells Goku to defeat Android 16, but then she discovers Goku does not even remember how to fight. Android 16 comments that since it is Goku's body, it will be tough. While detaching his arm, he informs Goku that he will not fight to the death, as that would undermine the plans for Goku. He then proceeds to blast Goku; however, when the smoke clears, Goku took no damage by transforming into Super Saiyan and blocking the blast. Android 16 quickly recovers from his shock and remarks that Goku's power is the same as it is in his data, and that there is no need for him to hold back. The two then proceed to fight. Come to, Warriors! Earth Needs You! Their fight is interrupted by Beerus and Whis, and Android 16 departs. The pair inform Bulma about "waves" that appear to be man-made, assuming it was she that summoned them for an explanation. While Bulma had no knowledge of these waves, she revealed to them that clones were invading, and that Frieza and Cell had returned. Beerus and Whis also inform Bulma that Goku's body is inhabited by someone else (the player), and this is why his power has diminished. Whis then requests the player wake Goku up, and the player proceeds to communicate with Goku on a spiritual level, informing him of what he missed. Beerus and Whis surmise the waves are behind this, assuming that other such powerful fighters are going through the same thing. Bulma resolves to travel with the possessed Goku to find the source of the waves. Goku's Alive?! Quick, Save Krillin! Aboard their Capsule Corporation ship, Bulma has modified the vessel's equipment to negate the effects of the waves. Using them on Goku, she manages to bring him back to consciousness, but with the player's soul still inhabiting his body. Weak, he needs the player to stay with him in order to access his full power. They sense another powerful figure nearby - Krillin - and decide to go and rescue him. Upon finding him passed out, Krillin's clone appears and prepares to finish him off. Goku defeats it, and they bring Krillin onto the ship. Once there, Krillin is caught up on what has happened. With his power weakened as well, Bulma convinces the player's soul to move from Goku to Krillin. In this way, the soul can power them both during battle, but only one warrior at a time. Evil Exposed! The Red Ribbon Army's Plot! Krillin and Goku find Yamcha. Though he has collapsed, he has managed to retain consciousness, but only barely. Before they can tell him what has transpired, Yamcha's clone interrupts. After its defeat, Yamcha teams up with Krillin and Goku. Locating anther ally in need of help, the team finds Chiaotzu standing over the comatose form of Tien Shinhan, trying to protect him against approaching clones. The team manages to interrupt the fight to save the pair. Tien is brought aboard, where he recovers. Though Tien is concerned for Chiaotzu's safety, he allows his companion to accompany them on the journey. In the fourth chapter, Goku is with Krillin and Bulma on the ship; Goku compliments the player for being a good fighter, while Krillin hopes Android 18 and Marron are okay. Goku thinks they should be, since Android 18 is stronger than Krillin. Goku and Krillin then sense an energy that seems to be Cell's, though it seems a bit smaller. They note that they cannot sense Cell's opponent's energy, and believe that it must be an android. Goku and Krillin go to check, and find that Cell has knocked out Android 18, and a person they don't recognize is begging Cell to spare 18. Krillin attacks Cell with a Destructo Disc, but the Bio-Android dodges. Goku is happy Cell is back, as now he can fight him again. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and battles Cell alongside Krillin, who is angry at 18 being hurt. Goku and Krillin defeat Cell, who complains about some kind of waves hindering his true power. He uses Solar Flare and escapes. The person who was with 18 reveals that the Red Ribbon Army has returned. She was a Red Ribbon Army researcher, working on the "linking" tech for the army - tech that suppresses a fighter's power, allowing a spirit to be planted inside them. The linking tech was perfected just days ago, and the researcher fled when she realized that the army wanted to use it for total cosmic domination. While on the run she met 18, who helped her, and the two ran into Cell. Android 18 sacrificed herself to protect the researcher. Goku and Krillin tell the researcher to come back with them to meet Bulma, but the researcher says she wants to go back to her family. Piccolo Revived! Find Android 16! Cell stands alone, enraged that the team's powers aren't apparently as diminished as his. Frieza appears, taunting him. Despite a deal the two had struck, Cell had pursued his own agenda. Frieza lets him know that his group, the Ginyu Force, has acquired information that may be useful to Cell. Back aboard Bulma's ship, Piccolo contacts Goku telepathically, begging for his aid. Sensing an energy distortion, he instructs Bulma where to go. Upon arrival, Goku and Krillin perform a reconnaissance flight, finding Piccolo sprawled upon the ground. Before they can assist him, more clones arrive. As other teammates before him, Piccolo is then revived aboard Bulam's ship. Rather than wait for an explanation, Piccolo has gone ahead and read Bulma's mind for the answers he seeks. Bulma is none to pleased at the intrusion. Piccolo recognizes the player's spirit within Goku, informing it that they'll need its help more than ever. Bulma reveals they are running tests on Android 18 at the Capsule Corporation, but there's nothing physically wrong with her. She should be awake soon. Piccolo raises concerns about Android 16's involvement with what's happening in the world, refusing to believe the 16 he knows would go along with any plan of the Red Ribbon Army. Bulma wonders if the 16 they encountered was a clone of sorts, another 16 body with some of the original's memories. A New Threat! Android 21 Appears! Gohan lies in the middle of the street, located by Goku. Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo land next to him, checking to see if he is all right. Piccolo instructs Goku to carry Gohan to safety while he deals with the approaching clone, but Goku has already used Instant Transmission to ferry Gohan to ship and returns, ready to fight. Upon Gohan's awakening, he apologizes to the player's spirit for being caught up in the battle. Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo arrive within the Wasteland, outside a rocky formation that appears to contain an entrance. Piccolo presumes it is the base of the Red Ribbon Army. Android 16 approached from the shadows, leaping down to confront them. Krillin asks if he has his old memories. 16 doesn't directly affirm he still has those memories, but lets Krillin make the assumption. Upon defeat, 16 reveals that he cannot leave the Army because he wants to prevent "that monster" from running amok. He reveals it is the Army's leader, Android 21. He follows 21's orders, though her personality grows more aggressive every day. Android 21 then arrives, floating down from above. Krillin instantly recognizes her as the "researcher" that 18 supposedly saved. Android 21 is in control of whether 18 ever awakens. She admits that all she wanted when the team came upon her was to prevent any sort of alliance with Cell, as she isn't at her full power yet. She is angry at 16, whom she knows activated the "waves" and linked the player's soul to Goku. 21 reveals her true form when 16 refuses to bow to her any longer, and she blows apart 16 despite a powerful attack from Goku. She flees, her attack draining her of power, and Goku flies after her. Her powerful blast knocks him from the sky. The player's spirit then binds itself to Cell, who confronts Android 21. 21 recognizes the spirit immediately and attacks. At the end of the battle, Cell uses Solar Flare to escape. Cell then passes out from fatigue. The spirit then re-links with Goku aboard Bulma's ship. The team realizes they need more and stronger allies for the fight against 21. Goku focuses on pinpointing Vegeta's energy. A Fateful Rematch! Goku vs. Frieza! The trio make their way to a crater, where Goku insists Vegeta is located. In the distance, Piccolo sees Frieza standing over Vegeta, ready to kill him. Piccolo distracts him with a well-aimed blast, and the trio descend to Frieza's position to confront him. Frieza as much as admits to not working with Android 21, wanting to kill Vegeta himself before she could claim him. The Ginyu Force then arrives to assist Frieze in the fight: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu. Upon his defeat, Frieza reveals that Android 21 feasts on those she overcomes, which adds to her strength. She does this by turning them into candied treats. Guldo then paralyzes the team so Frieza can escape. Though the heroes had failed to defeat Frieza and his lackeys, they do manage to rescue Vegeta. **Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo come upon Trunks and Goten laying still. They're both hurt, and it becomes apparent they need to be taken to the ship. Once rescued, the two awaken aboard. Piccolo fills them in on what has transpired across the world, letting them know they without the link, they cannot fight. Trunks is uncertain, thinking that fusing with Goten will work just as well. The two fuse into Gotenks. He then attempts a Miracle Punch to disprove Piccolo, but finds it doesn't work. He tries to fly instead, but with the same result. Gotenks finally gives in to the truth. Bon Appétit! Android 21's Endless Hunger! Shin and Old Kai remotely view Android 21. Elder Kai senses that she is something bad and terribly evil, feeling as if someone took all the warriors on Earth and rolled them into one being. He also knows that all the villains have returned, including Buu. If something isn't done, he says, then things could go horribly out of control. He reminds Supreme Kai that there's nothing they can do but watch, however, and have faith that the heroes will overcome. In the middle of the ruined city, Nappa is shown being transformed into a treat by Android 21. She eats him, noting that his taste is rather low. She considers going after Ginyu Force. She senses Cell watching from the shadows and calls him out. She threatens that the same thing that she did to Nappa will happen to him, but he scoffs at her. She moves to attack him, and Cell is amazed at how strong she has gotten in such little time. The scene fades to white as she sends a bolt of energy at Cell. Android 21 later fights the entirety of Ginyu Force all at once, winning and turning them into treats. Devouring them, she rates them slightly above Nappa in terms of taste. Frieza arrives on the scene, overhearing her musings, and realizes that she triumphed over Cell as well. She mentions how weak he was, and then taunts Frieza by suggesting he isn't that strong, either. Frieza sends an energy blast at her, but she teleports behind and surprises him. His fate is the same as those before him. Frieza ends up being the tastiest yet. Android 21 then resolves to find Goku and his friends. To Supreme Kai's World! It's the Final Battle! Aboard their ship, Goku senses something massive. Krillin can sense it as well, noting that it feels like Buu's, but there's something more to it - a mixture of all the villains they've ever defeated. Piccolo surmises that it can be none other than Android 21. Bulma notes that the same was said of Cell at one point, to which Piccolo responds that it makes sense, because they're both androids. Vegeta guesses she is making herself known in order to lure them in. Goku is more than ready to fight. The team confronts Android 21 on the destroyed Planet Namek. Bulma calls her out from her hovering ship while the others wait on the ground. 21 flies into the area, landing amid a cloud of fire and shattered stone. Android 21 can barely contain her anticipation in eating them. After bantering, she powers herself up, only to have Goku call for a time out. Taken aback, she listens to his explanation of needing a different place to fight because she is so powerful. The others grab hold of Goku, and he makes them vanish. Android 21 is left alone and enraged. They arrive on the Supreme Kai's world, where Goku has related the story and asks the Supreme Kai if they can fight there. Elder Kai is none too pleased. Supreme Kai admits that fighting on this world would be the safest course of action, but doubts whether 21 can even make the journey. Beerus and Whis are both present, and announce they have come to enjoy the show. Beerus apparently predicted they would fight 21 here. The God of Destruction's prediction proves true, as Android 21 then arrives, ready to fight. Upon their victory, the now-battered 21 insults the heroes, enraged that she never got the chance to satisfy her sweet tooth. Goku powers up, ready to deliver the killing blow, as does the rest of the team. With the combined power of Vegeta's Final Flash, Gohan's Masenko, Gotenks' DIE DIE Missile Barrage, Krillin's Destructo Disc, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Yamcha's Spirit Ball, Tien's Neo Tri-Beam, Majin Buu's Transfiguration Beam and Goku's Kamehameha, 21 is seemingly obliterated. Nothing is left but a smoldering scar in the land. Ending At the end of this arc, Whis tells the soul that this outcome did not reveal all of the truth surrounding these events. They don't know who Android 21 really was, or the person that Android 16 was trying to save. Whis tells the soul to continue searching for the truth. Thus the spirit seemingly goes back to the start of these events but possess Frieza instead of Goku. Characters *Goku *Android 16 *Beerus *Whis *Krillin *Bulma *Vegeta *Piccolo *Gohan *Gotenks *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Majin Buu *Cell *Frieza *Captain Ginyu *Android 18 *Android 21 *Shin *Old Kai Battles Featured *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 16 (New Model) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Clone Goku (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Clone Krillin *Goku (Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Clone Yamcha and Clone Goku (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Clone Tien and Clone Krillin *Goku (Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Cell (Perfect) *Goku (Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Clone Goku (Super Saiyan), Clone Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Clone Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo and Krillin vs. Clone Gohan, Clone Piccolo and Clone Cell *Gohan and Krillin vs. Android 16 (New Model) *Android 16 (New Model) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Cell (Perfect) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Piccolo, Goku (Super Saiyan) and Krillin vs. Frieza (Final Form), Captain Ginyu and Ginyu Force *Nappa vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Cell (Perfect) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Captain Ginyu and Ginyu Force vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Piccolo, Good Buu, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan and Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Android 21 (Transformed) Trivia *In Dokkan Battle, the human soul linked with Goku is referred by Goku and other characters using the same name used by the player in Quest Mode. This is fitting as both are essentially faceless video gane protagonists. **It is unclear if the human soul is the same character (or an alternate counterpart of them) as the person Future Trunks recruits to be a Time Patroller during Quest Mode. Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels